Nostalgia
by Scarf Warriors
Summary: The 10th Doctor is feeling nostalgic, so when Martha asks about his previous companions, he's only too happy to show her.


**Authors: Mork, Calla**

**Disclaimer: s are totally pointless, as this is FAN FICTION so its obvious we don't own it**

* * *

**Nostalgia**

The Doctor was wandering through the many corridors of the TARDIS, every room he passed reminded him of a different companion. The kitchen - Ace, the library - Romana, the secondary console room - Sarah Jane, the primary console room - Ian, so many places, so many companions. He stopped by the room that reminded him of Rose, the room she had occupied until the 'incident' with the Daleks and the Cybermen, if anything with cybermen and daleks can be classified as just an 'incident', the last time that happened he ended up in the Death Zone and one got stuck in a time eddy! However that wasn't actually devised by them...

He was jerked out of his rambling 'n' ambling when he walked straight into Martha as she stepped out of her room.

"Oh, sorry Doctor, I was just-"

"No need to apologize," the Doctor said, before continuing to wander off towards the console room. Martha gazed after him, her attention caught by his strange behaviour, it was her job after all, being a doctor requires one to be able to tell one someone is not acting right.

* * *

Martha entered the console room, and the Doctor was still acting odd. He just stood there and stared absent mindedly at the time-rotor, his brow furrowed and his glasses on upside down, not even noticing this rather odd problem. Martha tried the old tactic of engaging him in a conversation he'd be likely to talk about. 

"Doctor, you know this girl, the one who was here before me, what was she like?" she asked, going to the opposite side of the console to him. "Hang on, if there was her, were there others?"

"Ah! Yes, plenty others, there was Susan and Ian and Barbara and Vicki and Steven and Dodo and Ben and Polly and Jamie and Victoria and Zoe..." Martha's vain attempt to count the number was hopelessly lost, somewhere around Josephine.

"And Sarah and Harry and Leela and Romana and Romana again and Adric-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture, you've had lots of them! So, can we meet one of them, you know, to see what you were like when you were younger?"

The Doctor just gave an odd grin, before his still upside down glasses fell off.

* * *

Susan was walking away from the TARDIS, her arms around David, lamenting the loss. How could her grandfather just leave like that? And leave her here on this alien planet, with an alien man, however much she loved him, he would always be alien to her. David sensed her sorrow and drew her tighter to him, when the sound of the TARDIS filled the air. Susan broke free of David's hold and rushed towards the TARDIS. 

"GRANDFATHER!" she screamed, dashing up to it, before predictably tripping and twisting her ankle. David however was swift enough to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Martha looked at the scanner at the small woman with a striped top and oddly enough only one shoe.

"Grandfather!?" she enquired, with the faintest hint of a smirk playing about her face.

"Yes of course, the only family I ever had or could remember having," he said, his eyes looking faraway again.

"Well, aren't you going out to say hello, she seems pretty happy to see you!"

"I only picked this time and spot because this is the only place I'm certain I could find her, just after I'd left, she'll be expecting my first form, this will be a bit of a shock to her, I had better talk to her first, to try and prepare her for it-"

"First form?! You can change your form?!"

"Oh, its complicated, regeneration, I change my body whenever one grows too old or I get fatally wounded, I take on a new look, new personality, new clothing, new teeth, that is a problem, getting used to the teeth-"

"Okay, fine enough, are you going to speak to your Granddaughter or what, she's getting very worked up!" she said, shoving him towards the microphone in the console. He switched it on, and began to talk to the very first companion he had, and had left.

"Susan? It is me, your grandfather, I had to see you!"

"Grandfather? You sound different..."

"Yes my child, I've regenerated, well, 9 times actually, it's been around 600 years since I last spoke to you!"

"Why are you staying inside, why don't you come out?"

"It, may be a bit of a shock, after all, I have changed..."

"I've seen lots of people regenerate while we were on Gallifrey!"

"Well, not your family though!"

"Oh Grandfather, I don't mind, really, oh please come out!" The TARDIS doors began to open, and Susan couldn't restrain herself from dashing into the arms of the stranger she knew. The Doctor just stood there and returned the hug, tears brimming in his eyes at the long lost memories, stroking her hair the way he always used to. The Doctor composed himself as David walked in, with the time-honoured phrase;

"It's bigger on the inside than on the outside!" David said, gazing around in wonderment. Susan leapt over to him and pulled him across to the Doctor and Martha, who she was yet to notice.

"Ah its, err, Daniel, no! It's not that, Dick? Oh no, oh this is disgraceful, I can't remember the name of my own Grandson-in law, DAVID! Aha, yes now I remember!"

"Grandson in law?!" Susan and David gasped simultaneously.

"Oh, that I should not have said, but don't let the fact that half the universe will implode if you don't have any effect on your decision! Oh, and this is Martha by the way, my current travelling companion! Martha meet Susan and David!"

"Hi," she said, not thinking of a better thing to say to introduce herself.

"Martha? And which time period are you from?"

"Well when I left it was 2007-"

"You mean this thing does time as well!" David butted in, with another time honoured catchphrase. He learns quickly this one.

"Don't call her a thing!" the Doctor said, sounding very shocked.

"I meant the machine, not Martha!"

"So did I!"

"But it's just a machine!" David said, still looking slightly over-awed. The TARDIS just grumbled in response. The Doctor and Susan were off rambling about the Doctor's adventures in the 20 seconds he'd been gone, so the two thickos in comparison discussed the time they'd had listening to the Doctor and his gobbledygook.

"Well, we recently saw these amazing creatures, they were like pepper-pots, and had balls around their bodies-"

"-and sink plungers and ran around shouting 'Exterminate'," David suggested.

"Have you seen them too?!"

"Seen them? We were invaded by them! But luckily my Susan and the Doctor sorted them out."

"Your Susan? Is that the most tactful thing to say while both her and her Grandfather are in the room?"

"Well-"

"Well, time to go!" Susan announced, yanking David away from Martha.

"Oh come now, you can't have had enough time to catch up!" David said, regretting it as soon as the Doctor began to speak.

"Well we have caught up. It's complicated. Very complicated. Its just a timey whimey thing, I can transfer my memories through to her telepathically, and-"

"Right that's enough, we can go now!" David cut in, and began to stroll out of the TARDIS, his arm around Susan who was looking back behind her and smiling at her Grandfather.

"Goodbye Grandfather," she whispered as she watched the TARDIS dematerialising.

* * *

Next time: Either Adric or Mel, it depends who finishes first, Mork or Calla! This one was written by Mork. 


End file.
